I Got U My Cinderella
by Sulli Otter
Summary: YAOI, Hard NC-21, Lemon or lime,  Typo, Ngebosenin, Abal and sebagainya deh. Bagi yang belum cukup umur gak usah baca deh*Kayaknya gak ngaruh deh*RnR please


**Judul : I Got U My Cinderella**

**Pairing : Hanchul**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : M (Warning M, yang alergi rated M jauh-jauh deh daripada-daripada ntar?) NC-21**

**Warning : YAOI, Hard NC-21, Lemon or lime, Typo, Ngebosenin, Abal and sebagainya deh. Bagi yang belum cukup umur gak usah baca deh*Kayaknya gak ngaruh deh* ehm... terserah buat kalian yang dibawah umur kalo tetap dibaca yang jelas dah di kasih peringatan "NC" dan buat yang alergi NC YAOI mohon jangan ngeflame atau ngebash OK ^^(Don't like don't read)**

**Sumarry : Hahaha... baca aja ndiri... kekekekee**

**Disclaimer : Sama dengan FF saya sebelumnya. Para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing dan Tuhan dan Fanfic ini adalah milik SAYA^^.**

.

.

.

.

.

00000000000000000000000

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Holla...Holla...  
>Author aneh balik lagi with FF Ncnya yang gak jelas dan sangat membosankan ini.<p>

Semoga kalian semua suka membacanya...

Selamat membaca^^, semoga menyenangkan dan jangan lupa RnR ya setelah baca^^.

.

.

.

Malam ini terlihat ada yang berbeda dengan Hangeng dan Heechul. Hangeng erlihat tampan dalam balutan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hitam dan celana jeans biru. Sedangkan Heecul terlihat manis dengan kaos merahnya juga celana jeans yang senada dengan jeans yang Hangeng kenakan. Sebuah syal warna kuning melingkar manis di leher jenjang Heechul, semakin memperlihatkan aura kecantikan dari seorang Kim Heechul yang mampu mengalihkan dunia Hangeng.

"Wah... pasangan baru kelihatannya mau dinner nih?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne.. kami akan keluar malam ini, maybe kami nggak pulang malam ini." Jawab Hangeng dengan senyum manisnya.

"Heh..? nggak pulang?" tanya Heechul bingung.

"Ne...Chagiya, kita besar kemunglinan nggak akan pulang malam ini. Nggak papakan?" tanya Hangeng.

"Ehm..." jawab Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya walaupn masih terlihat raut kebingungan.

"Baiklah, kai pergi dlu semuanya." Seru Hangeng sambil menggandeng tangan Heechul.

"Ne... hati-hati." Seru mereka semua.

.

.

0000000

.

.

Saat ini Hangeng dan Heechul sedang berada di sebuah restoran mewah yang ada di pertengahan Seoul. Namun restoran mewah tersebut tampak sepi. Heechul yang keheranan segera bertanya kepada Hangeng.

"Hannie, kok sepi sekali?" tanya Heechull.

"Aku sudah menyewa tempat ini Chullie agar tak ada yang mengganggu makan malam kita." Ujar Hangeng seraya tersenyum manis.

Heechul langsung memerah wajahnya mendengar jawaban Hangeng.

Heechul memandang aekeliling ruang tersebut. Lampu yang remang dengan temaram cahaya lilin di atas meja makan, harum bungan yang menyeruak dalam ruang tersebut dimana di sudut ruang tersebut terdapat sebuah piano hitam yang terlihat seseorang tengah memainkan piano tersebut dengan nada-nada romantis yang keluar dari tuts-tuts yang berwarna hitam dan putih tersebut semakin menambah suasana kemesraan anatar mereka.

Heechul tak meyangka kalau Hangeng bakal seromatis ini terhadapnya.

Tak lama kemudian datang pelayan membawakan makanan dan menaruhnya diatas meja, setelah mengangguk hormat dia pergi.

"Chagiya kita makan ya?" tanya Hangeng dan disahuti anggukan oleh Heechul.

Mereka makan dalam diam sembari mendengarkan alunan piano yang dimainkan.

Tiba-tiba Hangeng memegang tangan Heechul yang sontak si empunya menoleh menatapnya, Hangeng tersenyum manis.

"Aku ingin menyuapimu, bolehkah?" tanyanya

"Ehm..." jawab Heechul sambil mengangguk pelan.

Hangeng memotong daging yang ada di piringnya, menusuknya dengan garpu dan menyuapkannya ke Heechul.

Heechul dengan senang menerima suapan dari sang kekasih tercinta.

Tak lama kemudian mereka selesai makan dan pergi dari restoran tersebut.

Heechul mengira kalau mereka bakal langsung pulang ke dorm namun ternyata salah. Hangeng membawanya kesebuah bukit yang sangat indah dimana mereka bisa menikmati pemandangan malam Seoul yang terlihat sangat indah di temani angin malam dan kelip bintang.

Ak jauh sekitar 100 meter dari tempat ereka berdiri ada sebuah penginapan, yang menurut Heechul mungkin digunakan orang-orang yang sedang ingin menikmati pemandangan malam yang sangat indah.

Heechul dan Hangeng duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di pegunungan tersebut, Heechul menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Hangeng dan dengan senang hai diterima oleh Hangeng. Hangeng mengelus lembut rambut pirang Heechul.

"Gomawo Hannie-ah, kau sudah menyiapkan ini semua untukku." Ujar Heechul pelan.

Entah kenapa Hangeng merasa image Heechul berubah menjadi seperti yeoja, jauh dari image aslinya selama ini yang terkesan kasar dan tak ada sisi lembutnya.

"Ehm... sama-sama my cinderella. Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum seperti ini. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau bisa selalu ersenyum dan bahagia." Kata Hangeng pelan.

Heechul merasakan wajahnya memanas mendengar ucappan Hangeng.

Dia mendongak menatap Hangeng yang tengah tersenyum manis menatapnya.

Hangeng perahan menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium Heecul dengan lembut. Mereka saling memejamkan mata menikmati kehangatan dan ketulusan cinta mereka yang tersalurkan lewat ciuman lembut dan penuh cinta itu, tanpa ada nafsu yang menguasai.

Mereka saling melepaskan diri dari ciuman singkat yang sarat akan makna tersebut. Mereka saling menatap dengan senyum manis yang terkembang di bibir mereka. Heechul kembali merebakna kepalanya di pundak Hangeng dan Hangeng memeluk erat pinggang ramping kekasihnya.

Cukup lama mereka menikmti keadaan tersebut.

"Chullie-ah, kita menginap di penginapan itu ya?" tanya Hangeng seraya menunjuk sebuah penginapan yang terletak tepat di belakang mereka.

"Hem... terserah padamu Hannie." Jawab Heecul.

"baiklah kalua begitu, kita kesana sekarang. Udara semakin dingin, aku tak ingin kau sakit. Kita bisa melanjutkan melihat pemandangan ini dari penginapan tersebut." Kata Hangeng lagi seraya menarik Heechul untuk berdiri.

Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Tak butuh lama mereka akhirnya sampai juga, Hangeng memesan kamar untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

Saat ini disinalah mereka berdua, berdiri dengan posisi Hangeng memeluk Heechul dari belakang menatap pemandangan malam yang sangat indah.

"Hah... memang sangat indah malam ini." Ujar Heechul lirih.

"Ehm... dan tambah indah dengan kehadiramu disisiku Chullie." Jawab Hangeng seraya tersenyum menatap cinderellanya itu.

Heechul tersipu mendengar perkataan Hangeng, timbul rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Hangeng menarik dagu Heechul agar bisa menatapnya, menatap langsung kedalam matanya yang bisa menghanyutkannya. Perlahan di dekatkannya wajahnya, sesaat dia berhenti dan mendapati Heechul yang sudah memejamkan matanya siap menyambut ciuman darinya. Dia tersenyum sekilas dan langsung mencium bibir kekasihnya itu dengan lembut, sangat pelan tanpa nafsu.

Ciuman yang sarat akan cinta yang tak bisa mereka ungkakan dengan kata-kata.

Mereka akhirnya menghentikan ciuman panjang namun lembut tanpa ada nafsu yang menguasai itu.

Dengan lembut Hangeng membelai wajah Heechul, menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi matanya untuk memandang sosok cantik yang sangat di cintainya itu.

"Dulu aku bahkan tak berani bermimpi untuk memilikimu Chullie-ah." Kata Hangeng pelan.

"Wae? Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" tanya Heechul.

"Karena kau terlalu cuek kepadaku, kau bahkan tak mau menegurku dengan lembut padahal aku adalah teman sekamarmu." Jawab Hangeng.

"Haha... aku ,,, ehm... entahlah aku juga tak tahu mengapa aku begitu? Terkadang aku pun bingung." Jawab Heechul lirih.

"Tapi semua itu sudah berlalu, sekarang aku bisa memilikimu, menyentuhmu, menggandeng tanganmu, memandangmu, mendengar suara merdumu saat memanggilku, memelukmu bahkan sekarang aku bisa menciumumu." Jelas Hangeng panjang seraya mencium kening Heechul dengan sayang.

Heechul memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan dingin bibir kekasihnya di keningnya tersebut.

"Ne... aku bahagia akhirnya aku bisa bersama denganmu Hannie, gomawo kau sudah mencintaiku dengan tulus. Aku sangat bahagia saat ini dan kuharap kebahagiaan ini tak berakhir sampai disini." Kaa Heechul sambil menatap kedalam mata kekasihnya mencari kepastian di sana.

"Ehm... aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakanmu, selamanya." Ujar Hangeng.

Mereka kembali berpelukan menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat ini.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur, udara semakin dingin dan aku tak mau kau sakit" kata Hangeng.

Heechul hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan mereka masuk kedalam kamar penginapan itu untuk tidur.

.

.

000000000

.

.

Saat ini Hanchul sedang berada didalam kamar mereka dan tengah berbaring sambil berpelukan, mata mereka sudah semakin berat hingga sebuah suara membangunkan mereka dan memaksa mereka membuka lebar mata mereka.

"_Enghh.. ahhh, fasterrrhhh...ouh.." _

"Aigooo... suara siapa itu? ck.. menganggu saja." Ucap Heecul dalam hati.

"Hah... kenapa aku harus mendengar suara seperti itu. Aish... menyebalkan!" ucap Hangeng dalam hati dan dia melirik ke arah Heechul.

"_Ahhh... ouchhh... "_

Terdengar lagi suara desahan itu. Heechul melepaskan pelukan Hangeng dan menelentangkan tubuhnya. Dia agak sedikit gerah mendengar suara itu.

"_Ahhh... Honeyy fasterrhh... hahh.. ahhh... lebih cepat...uhhh"_

Suara itu kembali terdengar dan sepertinya mempengaruhi suasana di kamar HanChul yang atmosfirnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi panas.

"Hah... panas sekali..." kata Hangeng seraya bangkit dari tidurnya dan membuka bajunya menampakkan dada bidanganya dan otot-otot di perutnya yang membuat Heechul terpaksa meneguk ludahnya sendiri melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

"Ya... Hangeng, kenapa kau buka baju bodoh?" teriaknya untuk menutupi kegugupan.

Hangeng terkejut mendengar teriakan Heechul, diamatinya wajah Heechul teliti dan dia menemukan rona merah di sana. Menyeingai dia melihat itu dan mendekati Heechul.

"Wae? Kau tertarik heh?" tanyanya .

"Ya... siapa yang tertarik dengan mu hah?" seru Heechul dengan degup jantung yang lebih cepat dari awal dan dia sangat yakin bahwa wajahnya sudah seperti udang goreng atau kepiting rebus atau tomat yang sangat merah.. ah... apapun lah bahasanya.

"Yakin kau tak tertarik heh?" tanya Hangeng lagi seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke Heechul.

Heechul merasakan dengup jantungnya yang seolah-olah akan meloncat keluar dari tempatnya. Dengan berani di tatapnya wajah Hangeng dengan seksama "tampan" itulah kesan yang di tatapnya dan "menarik".

Heechul menyeringai melihat itu semua. Dengan gerakan seduktif di telusurinya wajah kekasihnya menggunakan telujuknya.

"Kau mengatakan yang salah chagiya, apa kau menggodaku heh?" tanya heechul dengan seringain di wajahnya.

"Menurutmu?" Hangeng bertanya balik.

Tangan Heechul merayap ke tengkuk Hangeng dan sekali hentak dia mencium Hangeng dengan kasar dan beringas.

Hangeng yang mendapat serangan mendadak pun tak kalah beringas membalas ciuman Heechul.

Mereka saling melumat bibir masing-masing dengan kasar. Berhenti sejenak, saling menatap dan kembali menempelkan bibir mereka lagi dengan kasar. Mencoba saling mendominasi gua lembab milik masing-masing, tak ada yang mau mengalah hingga merekaterbaring kembali ke ranjang mereka.

Heechul yang merasa nafsunya benar-benar naik merasa kesal karena Hangeng tak juga mau mengalah untk menyerahkan gua lembabnya ke padanya. Lidahnya sudah sangat gatal ingin masuk ke gua lembab pemuda China tersebut. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di benaknya, seringaian evil mendadak muncul di wajahnya. Di tekannya lebih kuat tengkuk Hangeng memperdalam ciuman mereka, dengan keras digigitnya bibir Hangeng.

"Arghhh..!" Hangeng mengaduh merasakan sakit dibibirnya, dia yakin saat ini bibirnya berdarah akibat gigitan dari Heechul.

Dengan tak menyiakan kesempatan yang ada dan menurutnya langka, Heechul segera memasukkan lidahnya kedalam gua lembab Hangeng.

"_Yeah... aku berhasil. Kau tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku China oleng." _ Ujar Heechul dalam hati dan kembali seringaian itu muncul lagi.

Heechul terus mengeksploitasi gua lembab Hangeng, dia menulusuri setiap ruang dalam gua tersebut hingga menimbulkan kesan aneh di perut Hangeng.

"_Aku kan seme disini, kenapa aku kalah dengan uke ku ini?" _pikir Hangeng.

"Arrghh...!" Heechul menghentikan ciumannya karena Hangeng meremas kesejatiannya yang masih tertutup celana itu dengan keras. Dia membuka matanya dan menatap Hangeng yang tengah menampilkan evil smirk terbaiknya kepadanya.

"Kau tak akan pernah menang dari ku Heecullie..!" ujar Hangeng setengah berbisik.

Hangeng dengan cepat mencium Heechul lagi dengan ganas, melumat ibir atas dan bawah kekasihnya. Menikmati rasanya, mencoba mengenali dan melekatkan rasa itu dalam memori otaknya.

"_Manis" _ itulah kesan yang didapatnya.

Masih dengan lumatan yang kasar sekali lagi dia meremas kesejatian kekasihnya itu hingga mengaduh dan membuka mulutnya. Hangeng memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Heechul, kembali dia meresapi rasa yang didapatnya dan menimpan dengan baik di memori otaknya. Lidahnya dengan lincah menelusuri setiap lekuk mulut Heechul, mencoba menghapalkan setiap inchi dalam gua lembab kekasihnya itu.

Lidahnya mengajak lidah Heechul untuk saling adu, Heechul menerima tantangan itu dan mereka akhirnya saling beradu lidah. Saling dorong untuk mencoba memasuki gua lembab yang lain namun tetap Hangeng memenangkan itu. lidah mereka saing kait layaknya ular yang sedang memadu kasih, hingga akhirnya...

"Enghh..." Heechul mendesah tertahan saat tanpa sengaja kesejatian mereka bergesekan.

Hangeng melepaskan ciumannya karena nafas Heechul yang sudah pendek, bibirnya berpindah menelisuri leher putih dan jenjang Heechul. Lidahnya terjulur mengikuti otot leher Heechul.

"Enghhh...mmhhh.." Heechul kembali mendesah merasakan lidah Hangeng yang menulusuri lehernya.

Hangeng terus mengikuti lekuk otot leher Heechul hingga berhenti dititik yang tepat yang menurutnya sebentar lagi dia akan mendengarkan desahan menggoda Heechul. Dihisapnya di leher itu dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan bercak merah.

"Ahhh... hemmmphh.."

Dan sesuai dugaannya Heechul mengeluarkan suara merdunya yang bisa membangkitkan nafsu siapapun yang mendengarnya. Kembali Hangeng mengelurkan seringaian kemenangan di bibirnya. Dijilitainya ekas yang merah kebiruan itu. tangannya bergerilya di punggung Heechul, mencoba menarik baju Heechul agar terlepas dan semakin memudahkan infasinya di tubuh molek kekasihnya itu.

Heechul yang sudah benar-benar terbakar nafsu menarik dengan kasar bajunya sendiri hingga terlepas dan dibuangnya begitu saja ke lantai.

"Sudah tak sabar hem?" bisik Hangeng.

"Diam..ahh... diam bodoh..enghh.." maki Heechul di sela-sela desahannya.

"Haha..." Hangeng terkikik pelan "Kau memang kasar Chullie." Lanjutnya lagi.

Hangeng terus menciumi Heechul, bosan dengan lehernya perlahan lidahnya turun ke dada sang kekasih. Dia berhenti di nipple Heechul, di kecupnya dengan lembut nipple Heechul sebelum kemudian di hisapnya layaknya anak kecil yang sedang menyusu terhadap ibunya.

"Ahh..." Heechul kembali mendesah.

"_Sial... kenapa aku jadi kalah?" _pikir Heechul dan dengan sisa tenanganya yang ada dia mebalikkan keadaan.

Heechul mencium bibir Hangeng dengan ganas dan kasar, dia mengigit lagi bibir kekasihnya itu hingga terbuka dan memasukkan kembali lidahnya menginfasi seluruh ruang yang ada di dalam mulut Hangeng.

Telujuknya bergerak memutari nipple Hangeng, dan dengn gemas di cubitnya nipple Hangeng menggunaan jari tengah dan telujuknya.

"Ahh... hmm.." Hangeng mendesah menerima perlakuan Heechul.

Ciuman Heechul turun ke leher Hangeng dan memberikan banyak tanda di sana hingga bibir itu tiba di dadang bidang dan kekar Hangeng.

Seperti melihat permen yang sangat manis dan menggoda, dengan bernafsu Heechul mengemut nipple Hangeng. Diputarnya lidahnya di nipple Hangeng.

"Arghh... ouh.." Hangeng mendesah nikmat merasakan hangatnya lidah Heechul di nipplenya.

Heechul terus melakukan itu di kedua nipple Hangeng, saat dia sedang keasikan menikmati nipple kiri Hangeng tangannya merayap turun ke celana Hangeng. Membuka kancingnya dan resletingnya, menarik turun celana itu menggunakan jari-jari kakinya hingga terlepas sempurna dari pemiliknya.

Tangannya meremas kesejatian Hangeng yang masih terbungkus celana dalamnya.

"Ouhhh..." Hangeng mendesah lagi merasakan jemari Heechul yang meremas kesejatiannya dengan kasar.

Perlahan tapi pasti Heechul membuka celana dalam Hangeng. Dia merambat turun, lidah berhenti di abs Hangeng. Membelainya dengan lidahnya dan menimbulkan kesan hangat buat Hangeng yang lagi-lagi mendesah karena ulahnya.

Di belainya kejantanan Hangeng dengan pelan.

"Ahh,,,, Chullie-ah, janggan menggodaku... ohh.." Hangeng mendesah frustasi.

"Hehe..." Heechul tertawa dan tak lama kemudian di masukkannya kejantanan Hangeng ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ahhh..." Hangeng mendesah nikmat merasakan hangatnya mulut kekasihnya di kejantanannya.

Heechul menghisap kejantanan Hangeng dengan kuat hingga pipinya mengempis.

"Hah... ahhhh, terus.. ahh... Chullie.. uwaahhh." Hangeng tersu mendesah karena Heechul.

Dengan cepat Heechul memaju mundurkan kejantanan Hangeng di dalam mulutnya.

"Hah... ahh... lebih...ohh... cepat...hhh." Pinta Hangeng.

Heechul hanya menurutinya dan semakin mempercepat _blow job_ nya.

Hangeng merasakan kejantanannya yang berkedut-kedut, dengan cepat dia menarik kejantanannya keluar dari mulut Heechul dan membaringkan Heechul ke ranjang yang mendapatkan protes dari Heechul.

"Ah... wae? Kau tak lihat aku sedang asik hah? Ck!" Heechul berujar jengkel dan menampak kan ekspresi kesalnya.

Hangeng tak menanggapi itu semua, dengan cepat diciumnya Heechul dan mendapat respon dari sang empunya.

Mereka terus melakukan ciuman panas yang kasar dan ganas. Seuntai benang saliva tercipta akibat ciuman mereka. Saling hisap, saling lumat dan mendesah bersama itulah yang mereka lakukan.

Ciuman Hangeng turun ke leher Heechul, tangannya bermain-main di nipple Heechul.

"Ahhh... Hannie-ahhh.." Heechul mendesah nikmat.

Ciuman Hangeng terus turun ke dada Heechul, dia mulai mengecup nipple Heechul hingga kemudian dia mengulumnya dengn sepenuh hati (?).

Hal itu terus dilakukan Hangeng, tangannya terus bergerilya di nipple Heechul yang menghasilkan desah kenikmatan Heechul.

Sekarang ciuman Hangeng sudah sampai di perut datar Heechul. Di ciumnya di perut itu agak lama, dia bermain di pusar Heechul.

"Ahhh... Han..Hannie-ahhh... jangan menggodaku..ohhhh.." seketika Heechul memekik nikmat ketika Hangeng mengelus pelan kejantanannya.

Dikocoknya pelan kejantanan Heechul hingga menjadi cepat. Saat dia melihat perchum di ujung kejantanan Heechul dimasukkannya kejantanan Heechul kedalam mulutnya, di hisapnya dengan kuat.

"Ahh... hah... lebih... ahhh... lebih cepat..uahhh..ehm..." Racau Heechul

Hangeng semakin mempercepat kulumannya.

"Ahhhhhhhh... HANNIE-AHHHHHHH.." Heechul memekik menyerukan nama Hangeng saat dia mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Badannya mengejang dan melengkung hingga dia menyemburkan spermanya kedalam mulut Hangeng.

Heechul memejamkan matanya menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya.

"Chagiya... aku mulai ya? Sudah nggak tahan nih?" terdengar suara Hangeng.

Heechul membuka matanya perlahan, dilihatnya Hangeng yang menatapnya dengan memohon.

"Hem... " jawab Heechul sambil mengangguk.

Hangeng tersenyum manis melihat persetujuan dari Heechul. Dinaikkannya kedua kaki Heechul ke pundakknya. Di pososisikannya kejantanannya tepat di lubang Heechul.

"Gigitlah pundakku kalau kau kesakitan, aku tak akan melakukan pelonggaran lagi. Aku benar-benar sudah nggak tahan." Arah Hangeng ke Heechul.

Heechul menatap Hangeng dan kemudian mengangguk. Heechul mengeratkan pelukannyanya ke pundak Hangeng.

"ARGGGHHHHHHHH..." Heechul berteriak kesakitan saat kejantanan hangeng memaksa masuk kedalam lubanganya yang sempit.

Memaksa masuk kedalam lubanganya yang kering bahkan belum di beri pelonggaran sama sekali ditambah lagi mereka tak memakai pelumas atau pelicin untuk itu semua.

Heechul menggigit [undak Hangeng hingga berdarah, Hangeng tak merasakan itu semua karena nafsu sudah benar-benar menguasainya.

Hangeng menekan kembali kejantannya kedalam lubang Heechul, dia terus melakukan itu dengan tidak sabar. Dan tanpa di sadarinya Heechul mengeluarkan air mata akibat ulahnya tersebut.

Heechul menangis menahan sakit, lubangnya serasa di robek, terasa sakit dan sangat panas. Perih menguasai lubanganya, sejenak tak ada kenikmatan di kuasainya. Ingin sekali dia memukul kepala namja tersebut namun rasa sakit membuatnya tak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Dia hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan Hangeng. Dan dia seratus persen yakin lubangnya tersebut berdarah, selain itu dia juga yakin bahwa dia tidak akan bisa berjalan untuk waktu yang lama.

"ARRGGGGGHHHHHHH..." Heechul berteriak nyaring saat kejantanan Hangeng masuk sepenuhnya kedalam lubangnya.

Hangeng bukannya berhenti sejenak untuk membiasakan Heechul akan kehadirannya di dalam dirinya, namu dia langsung bergerak. Di tariknya kejantanannya hingga menyisakan ujungnya saja dan dengan sekali hentak dimasukkannya lagi.

"Ahhhhhhhh..." Heechul melenguh antara sakit dan nikmat.

Hangeng mengeluarkan lagi kejantanannya dan memasukkan lagi seperti itu terus hingga pada tusukan ke lima Heechul menjerit nikmat.

"AHHHHHHHH..." desah Heechul.

Rupanya Hangeng telah menyentuh pusat kenikmatan dalam diri Heechul, dia terus menyodokkan kejantanannya kedalam pusat kenikmatan Heechul berkali-kali hingga mebuat Heechul mendesah semakin keras.

"Ahhh... ohhh... lebihhh... hahhh... cepathhh... ahhh." Pinta Heechul.

Hangeng menuruti keinginan kekasihnya itu, dia semakin cepat melakukan gerakan in outnya. Membuat desahan Heechul semakin keras.

"Ahh... Han... Hannie-ahhh.. akku...ahhh.. aku...Ohhhhh." Heechul tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya karena kenikmatan yang di berikan Hangeng.

Hangeng yang mengerti apa yang akan terjadi semakin mempercepat gerakan in outnya.

"Hangeng-ah...AHHHHHHHH..." Heechul melenguh nikmat saat merasakan orgasmenya yang kedua.

Hangeng merasakan kejantanannya yang berkedut-kedut pertanda dia akan orgasme sebentar lagi. Apalagi ditambah lubang Heechul yang seakan meremas-remas kejantanannya saat dia orgasme membuatnya semakin tak tahan ingin melepaskan hasratnya.

Dengan satu hentakan terakhir Hangeng melenguh nikmat.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh..." Hangeng melenguh, seraya memejamkan matanya menikmati saat-saat kenikmatan yang tiada tara menghampirinya.

"Ahhh..." Heechul mendesah pelan merasakan sperma Hangeng memenuhi lubangnya, terasa hangat dan nikmat.

Hangeng merasa badannya lemas setelah melepaskan orgasmenya, badannya ambruk menimpa Heechul.

Heechul memeluk Hangeng yang sangat kelelahan, keringat mengucur ders dari tubuh mereka berdua. Dibelainya lembut rambut Hangeng yang basah karena keringat. Diciumnya dengan mesra puncak kepala Hangeng dengan sayang.

Hangeng memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan penuh kasih sayang dari Heechul.

"Gomawo chagiya..." ucap Hangeng pelan seraya mencium bibir Heechul sekilas.

"Ne... cheon Hannie, berjanjilah kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku setelah malam ini. Berjanjilah kau akan selalu setia terhadapku selama ini." Pinta Heechul dengan sangat.

"Ne... aku berjanji chagiya... aku bejanji." Ujar Hangeng.

Mereka kembali berciuman dengan nikmat, namun berbeda dari yang tadi. Ciuman mereka kali ini tak ada nafsu sama sekali. Hanya ciuman lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidurlah... aku yakin kau lelah dan sakit. Mian aku kasar tadi, bahkan kau menangis dan berdarah aku tak sadar." Ujar Hangeng penuh penyesalan.

"Gwaenchana chagiya... asal kau senang." Ucap Heechul pelan sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum manis yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya kepada orang lain selain Hangeng.

Hangeng mengecup bibir Heechul sekilas.

"Ne... tidurlah my cinderella." Ujar

Heechul mengangguk, di eratkannya pelukannya ke Hangeng dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

"Ehm... Hannie-ah..?" panggil Heechul.

"Ne...?" jwab Hangeng

"Kau belum mengeluarkan milikmu dari lubangku." Ujar Heechul dengan wajah merah padam.

Hangeng terkikik pelan, dengan sangat pelan dia mencabut miliknya.

"Argghh..." Heechul memekik pelan merasakan nyeri saat Hangeng mencabut miliknya.

"Mian chagi, sakit ya?" tanya Hangeng khwatir.

"Gwaenchana chagiya... aku mau tidur." Ujar Heechul sambil memejamkan matanya.

"ne... sweet dream chagi." Ujar Hangeng encium kening Heechul dan memeluknya.

Dan akhirnya mereka tertidur saling berpelukan.

.

.

Yah... seperti itulah pengalaman malam pertamanya Hanchul yang mampu author ceritakan. Karena author keburu tepar ngelihat adegan panas di depan mata... o.O.

.

.

.

F I N

.

.

.

Fiuhhhhhhhhh...#ngelap keringat.

.

Huwahahaha... akhirnya selesai juga ff nista ku untuk couple ini. Ni cerita lanjutan.. ehm... salah lebih tepatnya sekuel dari yang "Maaf Untuk Semua Kesalahanku".

Buat yang menunggu ff ini dengan sangat lama... jeongmal mianhe...#emang ada yang nunggu?

Maaf karena banyak typo, saya gak berani baca ulang karena saya gak suka baca ulang setelah buat ff NC seperti ini. Merinding ueyyyyy...^^.

Haha... saya nyadar ini Hard NC pertama saya yang sangat kacau dan ambur adul. Alur yang nggak jelas. Ahhh... pokoknya sangat kacau deh.

.

Ahh,... mau ngucapin special thank's for

.

" _**LittleLiappe**__** , **__**sarilovesteukie, icha, reyre, **__**elfyuirainy**__** , **__**Min hyorin, **__**Shiori and Shiroi**__** , **__**Maki Kisaragi**__** ,**____**Minnie Seongmin**__** , **__**Kim Taena, & **__**MaDa Mochi**__** "**_

_**.**_

yang sudah review di FF "Poor Zhoury" ^^.

Maukah meninggalkan jejak reader semua buat author yadong, gaje nan abal ini? Mohon kritik dan sarannya^^.

RnR ya^^.


End file.
